DragonBorn
by madisontaylor22
Summary: A girl is born again out of fire, and she becomes one with the dragon, fully allowing their existence back into the world. She is now on a journey to find her true purpose. OC
1. The Fire

A/N: Just started Game of Thrones (but just finished season 2) and figured I'd try this out. It's sort of a crossover with Skyrim, because the main character will be "dragon-born". Just thought I'd give it a go. I know this chapter isn't much… Let me know with a review if you want me to continue.

The Fire

She was born out of the fire. Her body formed by the flames of one thousand blazing suns. Her mother trembled as she watched the flames engulf her child, the hand of her husband just an uneven touch atop her shoulder.

The fire crawled among the floor, threatening the small woman as she hid beneath her cloak, but the flames yielded just a hair length away from the parents, a message of mercy. There was no sound, only the crackling the fire made as it chirped against the air, sending sparkles into the sky. It was almost beautiful, the woman thought, if only it wasn't consuming her child.

"It had to be done," her husband cooed from beside.

The woman merely squeezed her eyes shut and bit the inside of her lip. Did it need to be done? The Gods had commanded this, yes, but surely there had to be another way. She almost reached forward to rescue the poor girl, but she knew her efforts were futile. What's done was done, and there was nothing more she could do but mourn the loss of her child.

She felt her husband's hand squeeze her shoulder. "Come, my love. We must go before someone sees the smoke."

It was only then that she took upon herself to gaze among the sky. The thick smoke billowing up before them was black and menacing, and shielded her eyes from the stars. She shook her head slowly, knowing she was undeserving of their beauty, tonight, anyway.

She finally released a slow nod, and her husband let go of her shoulder and motioned to lead her back to town. She glanced once more at the struggling fire and a small tear trickled down her cheek. When the fire finally burnt out, there would be nothing but ashes. She turned back to her husband, grabbed his hand, and let him lead her through the darkness of the trees.

Once they had gone, the fire became alive. It danced and swirled in the night, creating a show so spectacular, even the wildlife gathered around to see. The smoke moved in shapes, creating a story with the sparklers from the fire.

In the sky, the stars aligned grew brighter than they had ever been before. The moon, as magnificent as it already was, also grew, in size and in intensity. Beggars in the cities who slept on the sides of streets were blinded from the brilliance of it all, and still tell the story to this day of how the moon was so jealous of the sun, it longed to mimic its brightness, at least for one night.

In the shadowy forest, a fire had slowly burned out, leaving a pile of ashes and a small infant. She stared up into the sky, watching as the moon bent down as if to reach her, catch her in her arms and cradle her for comfort. The baby reached up her hands and giggled, the sound carried away into the nothingness of the forest. She was naked, and soon the temperature would take its toll on her.

A dire wolf stood concealed in the dark, it's white pelt being dazzled only by the vivid light of the moon. She whimpered, her motherly instinct torn from her when the hunters took her pups. She sniffed the air and then slowly made her way to the small child lying in a pile of ashes, smiling at the world she never knew.

The wolf pressed her nose against the baby's body and the baby giggled, reaching to grab for the wolf's large ears. Skittish, the animal stepped back, her paws melting in the still warm ground. The baby frowned, her golden eyes trained on the wild dog before her. She reached out again, and this time, the wolf came to her, as if controlled by the very thing she rebelled against.

She curled up around the small child and used her fur to protect her from the harsh cold of the night. All night the wolf stayed awake, her ears perked for anything threatening or dangerous. When danger didn't come, and the sun poked out from behind the treetops, the wolf and the child set their heads down against the ashes, and gradually fell asleep.


	2. Hana

Hana

The forest was quiet today. Hana could only hear the occasional chirp of a tiny finch in a nearby tree, or the screech of a raven as it flew above the treetops. She tiptoed through the forest, her boots making little sound. She stopped at a large tree and brushed her finger along the bark.

"What are you hoping to find?"

The voice startled her and she whipped around, arrow ready. She dropped her defense as she glared at the small boy in front of her.

"Excuse me, Derah," she sighed. "What have you learned about sneaking up on people?"

"Sorry, ma'am," his head tipped forward for just a moment before he motioned once again to the tree.

"It's wet," Hana answered, sniffing the end of her fingertips. "A big cat has marked its territory here."

"Mountain lion?" the boy asked, walking towards the tree.

"Perhaps. Though I'd be surprised to find one of them so close to town."

"Should we hunt it?" his hair hung over his eyes and he constantly needed to push them away when he looked up at the girl.

"_We_ are not doing anything." She ruffled the top of the boy's head and the ground around the tree. "You are going home. It's late. You can practice your archery."

He groaned. "And what good will that do? Flicking arrows at a bullet is not the same! I could really learn out here, with you."

She stifled a laugh and turned to face him. "I would much rather you "flick an arrow" at a board in town, than get surprise attacked by a mountain lion out here."

"Mother won't mind," he begged, looking up at her through his curtain of blonde hair. "Please?"

Hana bit her lip and looked up into the sky. She pretended to consider, placing her hand under her chin and stroking it lightly, but then turned once again the face the boy. "No."

"You're no fun, Hana," he rolled his eyes and looked away.

"I'm not supposed to be. Now run along," she pushed him lightly back towards town, and he reluctantly began walking.

Hana turned back towards the tree and slowly looked it over, from top to bottom. She kept a mental image planted in her mind and then moved forward, noting the location in case more cat markings showed up around the town. She slinked along silently through the trees, her bow fit justly upon her back. She kept a hand on the knife positioned in its handle and kept her senses alert.

When she finally reached the clearing, she relaxed, sitting on a log on the edge of the circle. She pulled out her flask of water from her satchel and took a long slug. She looked around the clearing, her eyes fixing shortly on every movement, every object in her field of vision.

She took a breath and wiped the sweat on her brow, slinging her bow in front of her and running her fingers along the carved wood. She looked every-so-often. _Where is she? _She wondered silently, her leg pumping up and down in anxiety. She was never late.

Suddenly, the brush crackled and swayed, announcing her presence. The wolf jumped forward, landing on the dirt with a soft thud. Hana leaned forward and bowed her head slightly, the wolf bending her neck as well. She reached out her hand and the wolf's nose pressed against it, leaving a cool, wetness, along the girl's fingers.

"Hello," she whispered, scratching the animal behind her large ears.

The wolf merely sat in response, her ears rotating as she listened to the forest around her.

"I brought you something," she pulled a chunk of large meat out of her satchel, wrapped in a cloth. The wolf's nose perked in response and her mouth opened in satisfaction.

She unwrapped the square of deer she had managed to sneak from the hunters and placed it on the ground in front of her. The wolf sniffed it once before stuffing the entire portion into her mouth. She swallowed with a tough gulp and then stared at Hana, eager for more.

"That's all I could get," Hana said, spreading her hands out in front of her. The beast whimpered before her and then lay down, her head resting atop Hana's boots. "Tonight is not a full moon," she said softly. "But I'm hoping I can sense something."

The wolf's eyes glanced upwards acknowledging the girl's urgency.

"Something's changing," Hana continued, her fingers twisting along the top of the wolf's head. "I can feel it."

The wolf whined and stood up, trotting to the center of the circle. She sat down, staring impatiently at the girl taking her time getting up off the log.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," she murmured, placing her flask back into her satchel and walking towards the waiting animal.

Hana lay down on her back, her eyes fixed on the stars above her. The wolf lay down next to her, her body lining Hana's leaving no room between them. The girl grabbed a fistful of the wolf's hair and slowly closed her eyes.

"Aula," she whispered. "Don't let me get lost."

The wolf vibrated a growl in response, and then the girl and her wolf slipped into a motionless, deep, trance.

xx

In her dream, she was free falling. The act was not unusual for her, this happened almost every time she had a vision. Eventually, she would drop to the ground, her bottom sore from the impact of falling.

She fell, and in her flight, she dreamed of a different life. A life with a family, a life with friends, and laughter. She imagined them falling with her, dropping to the bottom before her, holding out their arms to catch her when she finally landed. She longed for their presence, but this time, it did not come. This time, her mother's warm ambience did not surround her, filling her with certainty. This time, she felt only cold.

She kept falling, and it was then that she realized that something was horrifically wrong. Where was her family? Where were the dragons that sang to her as she fell? She began to feel numb, and iciness capturing the inside of her heart, and spreading throughout her veins. She was danger. They all were.

Finally, she landed, the ground just as cold and icy as her body. She almost expected to shatter on impact, but she stayed in one piece, and she stared out into the blackness, longing for some sort of light.

She reached out her hands in front of her, but she felt nothing. She wondered if she were dead. Perhaps this trance, Aula wouldn't be able to save her from. She shook and wrapped her arms around herself, discovering her nakedness. She felt so vulnerable, like a hawk with no talons.

"Hello?" she called out, her voice hoarse and scratchy.

"Hello," a voice answered, hollow and deep.

"Who are you?" Hana stood, forcing her chin to angle forward. This was no time to be afraid.

"I am with you in your dream," the voice sung magically.

"Do you have a name?" Hana tried, looking all around her. There was nothing but a void blackness surrounding her.

The voice chuckled. "You may call me, Master."

"I do not call anyone Master who cannot even show himself to me," she said, her voice tight with assurance, even though her legs shook.

"You are smart," the voice said, coming from her left. She whipped around but there was nothing there. Just a chill that lingered slowly down her spine.

"If I am so smart then why are you here, taunting me?" She felt a breath of air hit the underside of her neck. Nobody was there.

"There is something you must know," the voice began, changing its direction to directly in front of her.

"What is that?"

"You are in grave danger, my sweet," the voice sighed, a low, mournful sound. "You are a powerful being."

"If I am so powerful, then why do you fear for my life?" she retorted, closing her eyes, blending into the blackness.

"I have fretted all these years for this moment." The voice continued, as if it hadn't heard her question. "You will be tested, and you will be challenged, but you must know who you are."

Hana didn't speak so the voice continued.

"You were born out of the fire, my child."

Hana's breath hitched and she bit her lip.

"You do not find it odd that a wolf follows your every move? That a deer would stand still awaiting your arrow in its side? They do as you tell, and you command them with your heart." The voice paused. "You have a gift."

"I was not born out of the fire," Hana breathed. "My mother died in childbirth. My father, he was sent to combat. You lie," she seethed her teeth and instinctively reached for the bow she usually kept mounted on her back.

"And what reason would I lie to you? Every full moon, you lie with a wolf. What do you seek?"

Hana stood and considered. What did she seek? "The truth," she said finally.

"And here I am, giving you the truth."

"So what does it mean?" She felt her hands fist into balls at her side. "Why does it matter that I can control a few animals? They are nothing against the steel of a sword or the head of an arrow."

The voice laughed. "You have no imagination, my child."

"Do you find this funny?" she clenched her jaw.

"Of course not, my dear," the laughter stopped. "You will be sent a sign. You will know your duty, your destiny. And you _will_ fulfill it."

"And if I don't?"

"Then God help the seven kingdoms."

Hana narrowed her eyes into slits and looked all around. This had to be some kind of trick. She was nothing, a nobody born into a normal family. Sure, she could move a sword and shoot an arrow like none other in her town, but she had practiced for that. She had always considered Aula held the magic, like the wolf was sent to her to tell the future. She could believe that, yes. Wolves are powerful and hold the spirits of the most powerful warriors inside of them, but she was just a girl.

"What is this sign?"

Nothing.

The hairs on the back of her neck stood as she whipped around in a circle. She no longer felt the voice's presence. It was gone. She was alone. Her heart rate picked up as she held her hands out, looking for something, anything to grasp.

She found nothing.

Why hadn't she woken up? Where was Aula? She was about to call out when suddenly, the ground dropped beneath her and she was falling again.

This time, her fall was uneven and terrifying. She lost control of herself, and was doing flips and corkscrews in the air, her face pulled back from the intensity of the fall. She struggled to call out. To scream for Aula, but she couldn't find her voice. She wasn't even sure if she could move her lips.

And then, the ambience changed. She was still falling, but this time, her mind was filled with dread. Danger, her brain screamed. She clawed at her hair and begged for the fall to stop. She felt the walls closing in, until she realized that there were no walls. She was suffocating. She was dying.

She was just about to give into the thought of her death, when the falling stopped. She had awakened abruptly in the small clearing, three figures standing above her, and a wolf, writhing on the ground with a spear piercing her chest, to her side.


End file.
